powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 39: The Seventh Spear and the The Mysterious Stone
The Seventh Spear and the Mysterious Stone is the thirty-ninth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. This episode is the beginning of a two-parter which introduces the last of the Jakanja Seven Dark Spears, the Seventh Spear, Sandaaru and his Phantom Beast Corps, as well as a mysterious artifact which becomes instrumental towards the series' final phase: the Raging Arrow. Synopsis The Hurricaneger try to figure out the mystery behind Shurikenger and his true allegiance even as Jakanja's final spear arrives on Earth with a horrifying new weapon. Plot A star lands on the Centipede. Everything shakes and the girls cower in fear at the sight of the 7th spear, Saandaru. Mean- while, the 3 follow Shurikenger. He goes behind a pole and comes out as a trench- coated man. Oboro has a slide-show out, about the Karakuri system coming from the stars, Tricondor, the 4 remaining Jakanja warriors, the meteor message, the Ninja Misen, Revolver Mammoth and Shuriken- ger. She wants answers now from her dad. He stutters that he doesn't know anything. The Goraijer spar with each other. The trio stop where the man in the trenchcoat stops, in front of a stadium. Yousuke imagines that Shurikenger is a baseball player, explaining his baseball motif. He imagines him winning a game and then Shurikenger does his baseball attack. The man continues walking, destroying that idea. They follow him to where he stops to stare up at a shining building. Kouta decides Shurikenger has to really be a world-class businessman. Imagines him tossing the trench-coat aside to reveal a business suit and put on a pair of glasses. "Nice to meet you," he says. A globe-trotter, going all over the world, from New York, London, China, and Russia. "Hello! How are you doing?" "It's a wonderful world, yeah!" He says in English. When this idea is bashed, Kouta shouts, "Why?" in English. The man moves on to a guitar store, making Nanami believes he is a rock star. She imagines him singing and then becoming Shurikenger. He plays the Ninja Misen. The man moves from the tar but Nanami still believes this. At the Centipede, Furabijou battles Saandaru. He ignores her attacks and so does he do with Wendinu but then spares with her in the air. Finally he stops and straightens up, impressed with her. Satorakura gets set to go, but it is Sargain who pulls out his two blades and attacks. He pins the new man against the wall and Tao Zanto says firmly that this has gone far enough. Saandaru's blade was under Sargain's armor, they part. Meanwhile, the trio continue following the man and loose him when he turns a corner. They split up and find nothing. They then see him in a shop. He is eating ramen. They realize every place he stopped had a food-stand nearby. His phone rings, he answers it in English and it is Gozen. He goes into the bathroom. They go inside and wait at the bathroom. He comes out the bathroom. They call him Shurikenger and ask who was in the phone call and who Gozen is. He groans and thinks they are from TV. He is the seven-times Champion, Nihon Ramen eater. A man looking just him is outside. He gets away. The five warriors kneel in front of Tao Zanto. Saandaru is ready to go but Sargain wants to do it. The others scold him but Saandaru encourages him to go. Sargain is quite peeved at the interloper. Gold dust drops of people in the street. They groan in pain as they are engulfed in gold and fall to their knees. The trio come to their aid. Fusyokuruga flies around. The 3 transform and kick him down. he sprays them with gold dust. They strike him down, exploding, they are surprised how fast they defeated him. The gold dust falls from the sky. He is rebuilt. He flies and sprays more gold dust. The Goraijer arrive and transform. Before the Hurricanger can warn them, they destroy him and he makes more people sick and rebuilds himself. The five gather together. Sargain arrives and explains. The five then retreat. Meanwhile, the man in the coat bows and becomes Shurikenger in a white space. He talks to a mysterious person who we can not hear. He is shocked about what he hears. Saandora finds the other Jakanja pouting that Sargain left without them. He gives them the idea to fight together as allies and they go to fight. He shows Tao Zanto something he brought, a meteor-like rock. The five fight against the monster and Sargain in a quarry and are attack by the Jakanja warriors. Sargain is upset with their interference. And above is Saandaru knowing what Tao Zanto wants. And Tao Zanto knows the future Manmaruba saw. Sargain zaps the five down. The four warriors stand in front of them. Tenkujin arrives. Shurikenger takes the four Jakanja warriors down with the blades of his mecha. Shurikenger strikes them with fire. He then fights the monster. He does his baseball attack. The monster spins around and counters the baseballs back at Shurikenger. The six gather. Sargain tells the monster to go and it does. The five form the Victory Gadget and aim it at the four. Saandaru then ninja streaks around the six. He kicks them all down. The six ninja get up. Saandaru identifies himself, but Shurikenger knows what his presence means. He shocks them, puts them on puppet strings and have them bash each other. He lifts Shurikenger towards him and bashes him to the ground. He tosses him away. Saandaru takes his blade out. Our heroes take their blades out. Mugensai is shocked. Tao Zanto laughs. Our five heroes race towards the foe. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 41, . *'Viewership': 7.4% *'Opening': Sandaaru replaces Manmaruba in the Jakanja scene. *Tomohide Koizumi/Shuhei Izumi played TimeYellow in "Timeranger". *Saandaru's Power Rangers counterpart, Vexacus, appeared eariler on in "Ninja Storm". *The Italian restaurant which Shurikenger goes to is named after XX Mileno, the pizza chef Gorotsuki from Carranger. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 10 features episodes 37-41.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita